The Diary
by Aarana
Summary: Chibi-usa knows the the only way she is going to be brought into this world is if she helps patch the soured relationship between Usagi and Mamoru.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This takes place right after the dub episode 'Sibling Rivalry', that is the one with the turning of the four sisters, and Chibi-usa finds out that Usagi is Sailor Moon. This is another one of my revisions. This one went under the knife a bit more than the others. I got the names right this time, but I was proud of this little story, and decided it needed a lot of work to still make me proud of it. This was originally 4 chapters, but I may do some consolidation. Either that, or make each chapter longer ;) I wish I had expanded upon this originally. I'm glad I'm taking time to do this! Since this story is completed, it shouldn't take long to post. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_~*Dear Diary:_

_Today I saw Mamo-chan again. He saved me and my friends from yet another brush with death. I don't know what to do anymore. It hurts me too much to see him day after day....and when he is in that mask...is there no end to my hurt? My heartache? I just wish that this nightmare would end and that Mamoru would tell me he loves me again and that we would one day rule the moon together. But is that  
all I want? No, I want my love back...for good this time.*~_

Usagi put the pen down and reached up attempting to stretch her back. The stress of the past few months was really getting to her. When she was home by herself, in the comfort of her room, gone was the happy-go-lucky ditz that the world knew and loved. She was replaced by a very unhappy and depressed individual. Her unease had seemed to upset the others around her, so she continuously tried to hide it. In doing so however, it made her increasingly exhausted. Her diary entries were the only outlet these days. If she complained to the girls one more time about her confusion, she thought she would be banned from their good graces forever. Suppressing a yawn, Usagi crawled over to her bed, carefully hid her second most treasured possession, and gave in to the overwhelming sensation of exhaustion under the snugly covers of her bed.

* * *

"Now, where is that diary?...I know it is here somewhere." She yet again tore apart Usagi's room. This was an act that was not unfamiliar to her. She had done so before right when she had first joined the Tsukino family. She was told to make herself at home, and she definitely did. She hadn't found what she was looking for then, but she hoped that this time she would be successful. Maybe, if she was lucky she would stumble across her locket. This was, after all, Sailor Moon's room. That thought made her shudder. For one to think that Usagi was Sailor Moon...no, she couldn't even think of it. It was way to much for her to handle. Now if she could only find the diary to find out more about the situation, she could do something to help her mother in the future. Chibi-Usa finally slid her hand under the mattress and felt the coldness of hard leather. A smile appeared on her face. _'I found it!'_ she inwardly screamed as she stole away, the diary tucked safely away in her shirt. "She won't miss this for a while."

When she was leaving the room, she carefully looked both ways down the hallway before creeping up to her attick room. When she was safely hidden away in her sanctuary, Chibi-Usa opened up the diary to the first page, noticing that it was a relatively new diary, having just started a week before her own arrival. Chibi-usa knew that she was deeply interested in everything in this diary had to say, so she started with the first entry.

_~*Dear Diary:_

_Hey! Usagi here. Well, I got this diary...well, a 'journal' as part of school work, but this might actually be fun. I get to write about my thoughts and feelings. Now to only keep my brother away from this...  
Anyway...I finally had my wish come true!!!!!!! We were hanging out with Ann and Ail, and Mamoru remembered our past life together. It was an emotional time for me and I am so happy. I have yet to see him since that time we talked on the roof, but when I do, I can't wait for him to put his arms around me again. I wish I could write more and tell more, but journals are not the most secrative place. I shall keep the unedited parts to myself. Well, that is all for now...more when I know it._

_Love Usagi.*~_

Chibi-usa threw down the book in frustration. Edited? Now how was she supposed to get the information that she needed? Upset, she decided that she wanted to pout. While she was contemplating her situation, it dawned on her to read the diary anyway. What a perfect opportunity to find out about Usagi's other little secrets?? So with that in mind, Chibi-usa opened the diary back up, and turned to the next page.

_~*Dear Diary:_

_'Chibi-usa' showed up today. I was perfectly happy kissing Mamo-chan when the little spore decided to show up.*~_

Chibi-usa cringed at that. She wasn't that bad was she? She shrugged it off. She had a mission. She didn't have time to worry what Usagi thought of her. She slowly read on.

_~*Now that she has wormed her way into my life I have to figure out what to do with her. I know we do not have a cousin Chibi-usa. Mamoru seems to have a fascination with the little brat. Will she pose a problem between us? Only God knows.*~_

_'Am I posing a problem?' _Chibi-usa thought. She shook away those thoughts, again convincing herself that she didn't care. She wasn't here to make friends. However, it wasn't her intention, to cause a problem. But, to keep Mamo-chan away from her and have him all to herself...then she can live with the guilt. She decided that ramblings about her and her relationship were boring. She turned to the day in the diary where she knew Usagi and Mamoru had separated.

_~*Dear Diary:_

_I am so upset now. I don't know whether I should cry or laugh, shed tears or break glass. The love of my life has left me, and I am lost to the world. I know that things don't always go right between couples, but things were going well with us. Mamo-chan loved me, and one day we were going to rule the world together. He as my King, and I as his queen. Our destinies laid out for us, we were to be one for all eternity. What happened that would make Mamoru forget his promise to love me forever? He might not remember saying the words...seeing as how they were spoken a thousand years ago, between a Prince and his Princess. But I remember. I remember every little word, every detail that has gone on between us in all the years we have known each other. I love him so much that I don't know what to do anymore. I want to throw all the badness away and create good. I, Princess Serenity, daughter of the late Queen Serenity, will get her prince back if it kills her. And you know, it just might...*~_

Chibi-usa stopped reading. She had found out all she was looking for and more. Gone was the illusion that Usagi was just another person that was placed into her life to annoy her. She had always felt a small attachment to her...but she passed it off as simple admiration. She knew Sailor Moon from all the stories her father had told her. But never had she stopped to make the connection that Sailor Moon was her mother, or for that matter that Mamoru was her father.

And she thought that it was hard enough as it was having Usagi as Sailor Moon. This was something that required deep thought. She slowly went downstairs and placed the diary back to where it was. She held a bit more respect for the ditzy blonde, seeing as she will give birth to her someday....it doesn't mean she had to like it though. She sighed and slowly went back to her room. She definitely needed time.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Diary**  
Chapter 2

* * *

"Come on Usagi! Lets go already!" Minako cried as Usagi left her and entered yet another store. She didn't find what she was looking for, and yet at the same time she didn't know what she was looking for. It had to be special...after all it was for Mamoru. His birthday was approaching, and no matter what issues they were personally having, she could never ever forget his birthday. She was looking for something special. Something that would let him know just how much she loved him.

* * *

Chibi-usa followed at a steadier pace. Unwelcome thoughts had entered her head since reading that diary entry a few weeks ago. Thoughts of pain from her parents fighting, and thoughts that if she didn't get her parents together again soon, then she wouldn't be born. Chibi-usa looked in the window at the nearest store and saw the perfect way to get them back together. Quietly and quickly so to be unnoticed, she went into the store to execute her plan.

* * *

Entering the last store on the block, Usagi's attention was drawn to something glimmering on the shelf. She moved closer towards the glimmer and couldn't help but gasp. It was absolutely perfect. Laying on a velvet pillow was a flawless crystal rose. The detail was uncanny, and the brilliance spectacular. Usagi looked down and flinched at the price, yet knew the money was worth it. It was for her Mamo-chan after all. Usagi left the store with a feeling of satisfaction that made her as content as she could be after having her heart ripped in two. Usagi continued walking down the street with an relieved Minako and a small lady with a secret smile on her face.

* * *

"Come on Mamo-chan, open it!" Chibi-usa cried as Mamoru protested at opening the present.

"But Chibi-usa, it is not my birthday yet."

She rolled her eyes and put on her best pout she could. This was the one that always got her dad to say yes to everything. "But this isn't your REAL present. This is a tester present and the real one will come two days from now, on your birthday." Mamoru raised an eyebrow towards the little girl, but was quick to take the present once he saw that face. He could never say no to her puppy eyes. Mamoru was puzzled as he opened up the box and found a leather bound book that had an intricately detailed red rose embossed on the cover. Opening the book to see what was inside he found it blank. Looking up and seeing her smile however kept him from asking if she knew that the pages were empty. As if almost reading his mind, Chibi-usa perked up to explain her gift.

"This is a dream journal Mamoru. What you do is write in it. I would call it a diary...but those are for girls, and your not a girl." It was all Mamoru could do to keep the laughter contained. "I want you to promise me that you will write in it....starting tonight."

Mamoru looked into her eyes again and found that he could not say no.

"I promise"

* * *

Mamoru looked up from the journal, his mind blank. What was he supposed to write about? Or rather  
whom? If it was thought about that way, then his answer was clear. He only had one thing on his mind lately, and it would be refreshing to talk about it with something. Mamoru started writing and could not stop until he got it all off his chest.

* * *

^Next day...Birthday!!!^

Upon hearing a knock, Mamoru got up from where he was sitting and went to answer the door. Fearing it was Usagi, he took it slow....and was relieved to see that it was only Chibi-usa. "So little one" he said after he opened the door. "Did you bring the present??"

Chibi-usa looked up at Mamoru and tried to contain her smile. "Not yet....later."

Mamoru could not help but amuse the child, for she was so sweet and cute. "But I want it now."

Chibi-usa knew the game he played, and somehow knew how to play it as well. "Soon, and believe me it is worth the wait."

Mamoru answered the door as a knock resonated through the entryway, quickly realizing that he shouldn't have. There stood Usagi with a brightly colored box.

"Usagi, what are you doing here?"

Usagi looked up at her Mamo-chan and tried to keep the tears at bay. She could do this, she knew she could. "I brought you your present." Usagi leaned over to hand it to him, but Mamoru flinched away, making the tears Usagi tried so hard to keep back fall. Gently placing the box on the nearby table, Usagi left and didn't look back, but if she had she would have seen the threat of tears in Mamoru's eyes as well.

He picked up the box and studied it carefully. It was poorly wrapped, but perfect in his eyes. He knew that Usagi had tried and put so much love and effort in it. It may even have taken her hours. A mental picture of Usagi all wrapped up in tape and ribbon made him smile, but the memory that she was no longer his tore at his heart once more and took away the fleeting warmth.

Not wanting to wait any longer he took the gift into the living room. Looking around for Chibi-usa and not finding her, he sat on the couch and began to unwrap the poorly wrapped gift. A gasp escaped him as he removed the flawless crystal from its velvet lined case. Tears threatened once more as he held the rose, which was cool to his touch. There was so much feeling in this gift that it took all the effort he possessed not to go out and catch up to Usagi. He loved her with all of his heart and this pained him beyond measure.

Mamoru was so involved in his thoughts that he did not see Chibi-usa sneak out, and he did not notice the journal was missing from its place beside the bed.

* * *

_AN: And so ends chapter 2! I actually combined 2 and 3 of the original. Those chapters were wicked short. So there is one more chapter than an epilogue to go. I'll try to make those a smidgen longer as well._


	3. Chapter 3

The Diary  
Final Chapter  
Aarana

* * *

Usagi awoke to a noise that could barely be heard, yet she heard it. She was not fast enough though, for when she awoke, the noise maker was gone, but they had left behind a gift.

She went to go pick it up and was startled to see a rose on the cover. Immediately thinking of her Mamoru, she opened it up and flipped through, realizing that it was a journal. A journal that had just a few pages filled in. She studied the writing without reading it. Just looking at the complexity that was his hand writing made her shiver with warmth. She felt guilty about reading the journal...but if he had left it for her, she just had to read it.

So with the journal nestled in her lap, Usagi settled in. And even though there were only a handful of pages, it would definitely take her a while, and she didn't want to miss one word.

_*~Birthday countdown...One more day. Hello. Um, I don't know exactly what to write here, seeing as how I have never had a Journal before, but Chibi-usa insisted that I write in here so I will. I might as well tell you about the dreams that have been destroying my life and my heart, as well as the heart of the only woman I could ever love...Usako. Just hearing her name sends shivers down my spine. I would never willingly hurt her for all the money in the world...but it is her life on the line. The man in the dream insists that life will end for her if we pursue this relationship. I would rather watch her from afar than live without her. I have to see Usako every day and inside it is killing me. A crack, if you will, in my heart for every single time that she has cried. Just once more and my heart will shatter. I promise you that.~*_

Usagi had to stop there. Was he serious? She recalled crying in his apartment just that morning. She was silently wondering if that small display of weakness was what brought him over that edge. Wiping away some stray tears, she eagerly read on.

_*~If there was a way to be with her again without jeopardizing her life that would be great. You know, writing in this thing makes me feel better. I have kept this bottled up in me for so long that I could hardly stand it. I might write more later...depending~*_

Usagi was disappointed that there wasn't more about her. Though, from what she was able to gather, she was overwhelmed with feelings of love, hurt, anger, fear, and joy all at once. She grabbed her coat and the journal and ran over to Mamoru's place.

* * *

Mamoru, still depressed over the incident of this morning, almost did not answer the door when the banging started. Something in him told him to answer it though. Much to his dismay, Usagi was there, eyes fresh with tears...and his journal in her hands.

At that moment, Mamoru almost fainted. "Where in the world did you get....?"

But before he could finish, Usagi dropped the book and threw her arms around Mamrou, kissing him with all the passion she had held inside, no longer afraid of the rejection. She had always heard that knowledge was power, but she never felt stronger than she did at that moment.

Outside on the balcony a lone figure watched the romantic scene unfold. "Happy Birthday Papa."

* * *

All is well in Crystal Tokyo. Serenity was silently enjoying her lunch with the love of her life. Her daughter had also just returned from the training of her past. Life was ultimately and undeniably perfect.

Endymion raised his head as the giggle escaped from Serenity's lips. "A penny for your thoughts my dear?"

Serenity looked up and stared at her King. She couldn't help but smile at his confusion. Should she tease him and stall for a while? Gods knew he had no trouble teasing her all of the time. Smiling again at her own potential mischief, she placed her forgotten teacup back on the saucer. "Oh, nothing really, just remembering the journal that you had all those years ago."

Endymion settled down after his wife told him of her thoughts. Sweet memories flooded back of that night when they had re-established their relationship. She really surprised him when she showed up with that journal...wait? How did she get it anyway? Serenity studied the emotions that flew across his face; contentment, love, humor, and...confusion?

"Darling...what is wrong?"

Endymion snapped out of his own thoughts and saw the Queens worried glance. "Nothing dear, just trying to figure out how you got the journal in the first place."

"That's easy, you gave it to me."

"No I didn't"

"Well then, if you didn't...then how did I get it?"

Endymion then heard a faint giggle. He looked up towards his wife and then knew that she heard it too.

"CHIBI-USA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_AN: And there we have it! I couldn't bear to give you a chapter then an epilogue, so I consolidated them together, and it's still way too short! I really wanted to expand, but I felt this story was meant to be short and sweet. So here we go! Please let me know what you think, and check out the other stories that are completed on this site! And remember, if you love long Usagi / Mamoru series, please join my C2, **Extended Romance**. Till next time!_

_Aarana_


End file.
